


Heat of the Moment

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Rose's Bed & Breakfast hosts a 4th of July party.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> August Fic

Bayley looks down at her notebook to go over the list she’d just written out.  She knows she’s forgetting something, but she can’t place what it is.  She lets out a soft breath as she walks over to where Sami is sitting.  “Look this over,” she says.  “Tell me what I’m missing.”

 

Sami takes the notebook.  “What is it?”

 

“List of things we need for the party.”

 

“Okay.  Go away.  I’ll bring it over when I finish.”

 

Bayley smiles at him.  “Thank you, Sami.”  She kisses his cheek before walking back over to the front desk.  She’s not going to worry about the list right now.  She can focus on other work until Sami is finished.

 

“Hey,” Finn says as he walks over.

 

Bayley looks up and smiles.  “Hey,” she says.  “You heading out?”

 

“Yes.  Just waiting for Becky.”  He gestures to Sami.  “What’s he doing?  He looks deep in thought.”

 

Bayley laughs softly.  “He’s looking over my list of things we need for the party this weekend.  Which I’m thrilled that you will be here for.  I know it’s not a big deal for you, but I’m happy you’re here.”

 

“I’m happy I’m here too.”  He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.  “If you need help with anything for the party, let me know.”

 

She nods.  “I will.”

 

Sami walks over after Finn and Becky leave.  He sets the notebook down on the desk.  “Tablecloths?” he asks.

 

“We still have left overs for last year.  I figured we’d just use those.”

 

He nods.  “Then it looks good to me.  I’d have Enzo or Cass look at it though.  Seen as they’ll know for kitchen stuff.”

 

She nods.  “Yeah, I will.”  She smiles at him.  “Thanks for looking it over.”

 

“No problem.  I’m going to get back to working on the gift bags for the kids.”

 

“You are amazing.”  She kisses his cheek again.  “I owe you.”

 

He waves her off as he walks back over to where had been sitting.  Bayley couldn’t ask for a better friend… brother really than Sami.  She’s lucky to have him in her life.

 

* * *

  
  
Finn is going over some of his photos from the week when there’s a knock on his door.  He glances over at the clock as he stands to make his way over to open the door.  He smiles when he sees Bayley standing there.  “Hey,” he says. 

 

“Hi,” Bayley responds with a smile of her own.  “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“No, just looking over some photos.  Making me crazy right now though.”

 

“So you could use a break?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“That works out well for me.  I’m heading out to do the shopping for the party and was wondering if you wanted to join me.”

 

He nods.  “Sure.  Let me change and I’ll meet you downstairs?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Finn walks downstairs and over to the desk where Bayley is standing.  He stays to the side when he realizes that she’s on the phone.  It doesn’t take long before she’s stepping over to him.

 

“Sorry,” she says.

 

“No problem,” he responds.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes, just giving someone directions.  It happens a lot in a small town like this.”

 

“I can imagine.”  He follows her outside and over to her car.  “So you do this every year?  This party I mean?”

 

“Yes.”  Bayley smiles at him as she pulls out of the small parking lot.  “I love it because it’s not just for the guests.  The town gets together.  I owe a lot to everyone at the inn, Sami included.  If it weren’t for all of them I’m not sure I’d be able to get everything organized.”

 

“I’m sure you could.”  Finn grins.  “You’re pretty amazing, Bayley.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Hey, do you think it would be okay if I took some pictures at the party?”

 

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.  The only thing I say is if you want to use any of them for your project let me know so I can talk to the people in them.  Most of them won’t care, but better be safe than sorry.”

 

“Of course.  I don’t know if I’ll use any for the project.  It’ll depend.  I may use some that don’t include people.  Like I said it’ll just depend on how things go.”

 

I really hope you’re planning to show me whatever this project is.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Finn grabs a cart as they walk into the store.  He isn’t surprised by the look on Bayley’s face.  “You focus on getting everything you need,” he says.  “I’ll handle the cart.”

 

She smiles at him.  “Whatever you say,” she says. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to get everything they need.  Finn isn’t at all surprised by how organized Bayley is in her shopping.  It’s just how she is.  And he wouldn’t expect anything different.  As they step into line to check out, he looks at her.  He’s leaving in a week and he’s not looking forward to it.  He doesn’t want to leave.  He’d give anything to stay with Bayley.  He knows it’s not possible, at least not right now.

 

* * *

  
  
Bayley pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she makes her way downstairs.  Of course the day of the party has to be unbelievably hot outside.  At least there’s plenty of space inside for relief from the heat.  She’s about to head down to the main level when she hears Finn and Becky talking.  She looks over and smiles.

 

“Hi,” she says.

 

“Hello there,” Becky says with a bright smile.  She hooks her arm through Bayley’s as they descend down the stairs.  “Finn tells me that you planned the party.”

 

“Well, I suppose so.  I had a lot of help though.”

 

“You’re pretty amazing, I hope you know that.”

 

Bayley smiles at Becky.  “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for everyone here.  So I can’t take all the credit.”

 

“You are a hard woman to compliment.”  Becky laughs as she walks over to where Sami is standing.

 

Finn steps up beside Bayley.  “She’s right, you know,” he says.  “You are amazing and you are hard to compliment.  You never take credit when you should.  Ask anyone that’s helped you out with this get together.  They’ll tell us that they just followed your directions.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “I doubt that.”

 

“See?”  He slides an arm around her shoulders.  “Stubborn woman.  I’m going to make you see how amazing you are.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Sami says as they all head outside.

 

Despite the heat, the get together is a success.  There are games for everyone to play.  Music plays in the background, making it easy to continue to hold conversations.  Bayley loves that all the guests and people from town can gather together like this.  If people didn’t know it, they’d be sure that everyone has known each other for ages. 

 

It’s just after nine when the fireworks begin.  Bayley stands beside Finn as they watch.  The moment he wraps an arm around her, she leans against him.  If it were possible, she would stay just like this.  She wraps her arms around his middle, wanting to be as close as she possibly can right now.

 

Finn kisses the top of her head and lets out a soft breath.  “I’m falling in love with you,” he whispers.


End file.
